metroidfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lizerlig
center ¡Bienvenido Lizerlig! Muchas gracias por participar en Metroidover, Metroid Wiki Hola, Lizerlig. Te damos la bienvenida a Metroidover, la wiki libre dedicada al universo Metroid en español. Gracias por interesarte y participar. Esperamos que la colaboración te resulte agradable y aproveches el tiempo que estés aqui. Es posible que tengas algunas preguntas, no dudes en hacérselas a un usuario o a un administrador, si así lo deseas. Lo que estás viendo ahora mismo es tu página de discusión, en la cual puedes recibir mensajes de otros usuarios. Para dejar un mensaje a otro usuario debes escribir en su página de discusión, si no, no será notificado. Al final del mensaje debes firmar escribiendo cuatro ~~~~ o presionando el botón http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png. También puedes personalizar tu firma, averígua cómo aquí. Recuerda que los artículos no se firman. Preguntas frecuentes ;¿Qué es Metroidover? :Metroidover es la wiki de Metroid en español; ¡es la enciclopedia que todos pueden editar sobre Metroid! Tú mismo puedes añadir información, crear nuevos artículos, compartir con usuarios y hacer de este sitio un lugar mejor para todos. Puedes leer más información en Sobre Metroidover. ;¿Cómo colaboro en Metroidover? :Fácil, simplemente hecha un vistazo a Empezando en Metroidover, para saber como va todo y de qué tú puedes ser parte. ;¿Metroidover tiene reglas? :Sí, para que todo sea ordenado y no haya problemas. Puedes leer las reglas aqui: Normas y Convenciones de Metroidover ;Ya se un poco sobre la edición, ¿dónde aprendo más? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, ahora deberás iniciar el próximo capítulo: Editando en Metroidover. ;¿Existen más herramientas y ayudas que pueda utilizar? :Si ya sabes lo elemental, y además saber como editar en Metroidover, quizá estas dos páginas te den más ayuda: Ayuda Intermedia y Ayuda Extra. ;Requiero más ayuda :Todos los documentos de ayuda que ofrecen Metroidover y Wikia en Ayuda de Metroidover y en Ayuda de Wikia. ---- Esperamos que disfrutes ser parte de la comunidad de Metroidover, y edites muchos artículos. Una vez más, bienvenido y gracias por registrarte. Por favor, si necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi página de discusión, ¡tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo!. -- Metrox (Discusión) 00:00 14 ago 2010 Imágenes Hola, . Por favor, cuando subas imágenes vía asegúrate de seguir los pasos que se indican; eso incluye especialmente el incluir una licencia. Es fácil, solo debes abrir el menú desplegable que dice "Licencia:" y escoger la más apta. Imágenes sin licencia podrían ser borradas. Saludos.-- 17:58 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Ciertamente queria saber ese punto no se como poner las licencias en las galerias de imagenes si me pudieras ayudar te lo estaria agradecido Lizerlig 18:27 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :Es fácil. Cuando vayas a subir una imagen (en ) verás que hay un menú desplegable llamado "Licencia:". Ahí hay varias licencias, y dependiendo la imagen que estés subiendo (ya sea la portada de un juego, una imagen de un juego, un arte oficial, etc.) puedes escoger la que más convenga. Puedes ver una lista de licencias disponibles en Ayuda:Licencias. Saludos.-- 23:43 28 ago 2010 (UTC) gorea lizerig me puedes ayudar con gorea forma 2 No se que clase de ayuda me pides pero si esta bajo (como añadir informacion) mi alcanse ten por seguro que te ayudare, si no, mejor contacta a un administrador SALUDOSLizerlig 00:58 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Problemas de imágenes Hola, . No hay problema. Sólo dime cuáles son las imágenes que quieres eliminar. No te olvides que, en caso de subir una imagen con algún defecto o problema, puedes subir una nueva versión de esa imagen que la reemplace sin tener que borrar la anterior. Para eso, ve a la imagen con el problema, y en la sección "Historial del archivo" verás un enlace que dice "Subir una nueva versión de este archivo". Haz click ahí y sube la imagen arreglada. Por cierto, según la Política de Imágenes debes tratar de subir archivos que no tengan nombres aleatorios o complicados, como "45949030-bb9.jpg", por ejemplo. Puedes primero guardar la imagen en tu ordenador y cambiarle de nombre a algo más simple que explique la imagen. Contáctame si tienes más dudas o problemas. Saludos.-- 15:58 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Archivo Hola, . El archivo que subiste reciéntemente: Archivo:Db4ebb910911454501ddf22f4b435054-Metroid Prime.jpg, tiene un título inapropiado; es demasiado largo y contiene carácteres aleatorios o confusos. Lo mismo va para el Archivo:447244 113254 front.jpg. Esto va en contra de nuestra Política de imágenes. Por favor, vuelve a subir ambas imágenes con otros nombres (descriptivos y cortos). Una vez lo hagas, por favor, avísame para que borre los archivo con nombres inapropiados. Saludos.-- 01:49 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Galería Hola, . ¡Magnífica tu contribución! Sigue así. He cambiado el título del artículo a Galería de Metroid Prime; le faltaba el acento. Saludos.-- 01:35 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Categorías He visto que has añadido las categorías Categoría:Metroid: Other M y Categoría:Jefes de Metroid: Other M en el artículo Kraid. Dicha criatura (Kraid) no aparece en dicho juego (Metroid: Other M) por lo que he retirado las categorías. Si ha sido un error, lo comprendo. Sobre otras categorías que has añadido a otros artículos, tenemos una nueva política sobre categorías, por favor, léela (puedes verla aquí) para más información. Lo mismo va para todas las categorías que has añadido en Morfósfera, Traje Climático, y otros. Han sido retiradas porque no son correctas; no se trada de añadir categorías sólo por añadirlas; esto podría provocar que se sospechase que lo haces solo por los logros (de confirmarse esto, habría penalizaciones). -- 01:52 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Lo lamento en verdad pero no solo lo he hecho por los logros sino basandome en las que creo que sean correctas no se si en Wikitroid tienen una politica distinta bueno la lamento de todos modos, no es solo por los logros lo jhago sino por querer hacer mas completa la Metroiddover Saludos Lizerlig 01:58 9 sep 2010 (UTC) :No te preocupes, se entiende. En Metroidover sí tenemos una política diferente con respecto a las categorías que en Wikitroid. Allá, ellos ponen directamente todas las categorías relacionadas con el artículo, incluso si la relación es mínima. En Metroidover nos parece un poco "desordenado" esa forma de utilizar las categorías, y hace difícil el buscar un artículo específico en un conjunto de categorías demasiado grandes. Por favor, lee la Política de categorías para que te hagas una idea. Gracias y saludos.-- 02:06 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Reporte de vandalismo Hola, . Gracias por tu reporte de vandalismo. Hemos tardado un poco en actuar porque a veces es difícil encontrar dichos avisos en páginas de discusión. Si vuelves a ver vandalismo, por favor repórtalo en el Tablón de Administradores. Gracias y saludos.-- 19:01 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Sobre los logros de Other M Hola, . ¡Qué bien que estés tan atento a Metroidover! Te enterase del concurso segundos después de que fuera publicado ;). El concurso de logros de Metroid: Other M es un evento especial, y que durará un mes exactamente, en el que se incentiva las ediciones sobre el nuevo juego. Siempre y cuando sean ediciones útiles, y no caigan en la trampa, podrás ganar logros especiales cuando hagas ediciones en artículos que tengan la categoría Categoría:Metroid: Other M, ¡solamente esos! Hay castigos muy duros para los usuarios que hagan trampa, puedes leer más sobre el concurso (y sobre los castigos) en el blog oficial del concurso. Saludos.-- 02:46 10 sep 2010 (UTC) hola n_n que tal mucho gusto soy stricknit un usuario del año de la piedra xD, bueno pasaba por tu pagina y me sorprende la cantidad de logros que tienes, yo empeze recien con eso y llevo como 10 T.T y vaya que mereces estar en el puesto numero :D bueno tambien me gusto el blog que realizaste y te invito a leer mi fic en obviamente mi blog ya que me gusta recibir criticas de los usuarios tanto malas como buenas por cierto tu tienes metroid other M o no? de casualidad ya llegaste a la parte del sector 3 en donde te enferntas de una buena vez ala ballena de lava y rescatas a higgs es que me quede atorado alli T_T (sorry si te hize Spoiler) bueno nos vemos salu2! -- 01:42 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Licencias Hola, . Gracias por poner licencias a las imágenes que subes, eso hace que los archivos de Metroidover estén ordenados y sin problemas. Sin embargo (quizás esté equivocado), veo que pones las licencias después de subir las imágenes, editando el sumario de dicha imagen. Si bien no hay ningún problema con que lo hagas así, es más lento y difícil; yo te recomendaría que utilices el método habilitado en Metroidover: al Subir un archivo (haciendo click en la opción "Subir archivo" en el menú de la izquierda) hay un menú desplegable llamado "Licencia:"; ahí puedes fácilmente escoger la licencia que necesites. Este método no está disponible en el botón "Añade imágenes" que se encuentra en la caja de edición, por lo que te recomiendo hagas de la forma anterior. Si tienes dudas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 18:17 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Madeline Bergman Hola , el artículo que buscas está ahora bajo el nombre de Melissa Bergman. Saludos, -- 19:02 17 sep 2010 (UTC) :Hum, seguramente tú tengas razón puesto que yo no he jugado a Metroid: Other M, pero de todas formas voy a mirar en Wikitroid a ver qué dicen.. -- 19:34 17 sep 2010 (UTC) :Ok, ya veo lo que pasa. MB es el robot creado con el cerebro de Mother Brain, y Madeline Bergman es la científica a cargo de las investigaciones en la Nave Botella. De todas formas, el artículo sigue en su sitio (Madeline Bergman), aunque cierto es que necesita una revisión de estilo. -- 19:43 17 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Solucionado esto último :P. -- 19:52 17 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias bueno lamento no haber escrito antes, agradezco tu ayuda, ya logre pasar el juego xD bueno nos vemos 13:45 21 sep 2010 (UTC) sobre las imagenes.. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario pero... xD no como hacer las imagenes o diseños de los personajes fics, me entiendes? no se si tu sabes hacer este tipo de dibujos pero si sabes y me ayudas me harias un gran favor. --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 17:19 23 sep 2010 (UTC) ofreciendo ayuda :D hola lizer, bueno te escribo para decirte ,ademas de ya las muchas gracias por ayudarme a derrotar al bicho de lava feo xP, bueno lei que te faltaba terminar Other M al 100 bueno yo lo tengo y no se si te gustaria algunos tips ;), o sea si tu quieres te puedo decir la ubicacion del objeto que buscas y te la digo de inmediato (o cuando este conectado xD) bueno salu2!!! --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 00:49 26 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias bueno gracias por tus comentario :D, y ya logre el logro de la nave botella. anda que te falta poco para la de samus de other M, sera la ultima? o vendra otra dorada mas? bueno yo me quiero conseguir esa medalla a otda costa ojala que tanto tu como yo logremos conseguirla antes del 10 de octubre... por cierto faltan 2 semanas para eso DX. --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 20:53 26 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: Sobre la Cronologia de Metroid¿Necesario en Metroidover? Hola, . Tu idea respecto al artículo La cronología de Metroid es muy buena y debería ser aplicada. Hay qu intentar tener más contenido original y menos elementos "prestados" de otras páginas. Gracias y saludos.-- 22:06 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Aclarareme una duda Hola, . El artículo sobre el argumento de Metroid: Other M sí es aceptado en Metroidover, lo que sucedía fue que utilizaba el espacio de nombre "Anexo:", el cuál se utiliza en wikis como Wikipedia pero que no está soportado en Metroidover. Simplemente renombré el artículo para que no incluyera ese espacio de nombre. El artículo no será borrado y es una muy buena contrubución. Saludos.-- 20:08 27 sep 2010 (UTC) RE: sobre la imagen bueno no te preocupes, igual hay que sacar una imagen mejor por que igual esta bien fea xD!! salu2 PD: por que no activas el chat de metroidover? es muy bueno --Usuario:Stricknit/"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima"} 23:24 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Artículos buenos // Problemas con los videos Hola, . Respondo a tus dos mensajes por partes: * A mediados de 2008, Metroidover clasificaba a sus mejores artículos en "Artículos destacados" (identificados con una estrella dorada) y en "Artículos buenos" (identificados con un "tick" verde). Sin embargo, ambos fueron reemplazados por "Artículo del mes" y actualmente no se eligen nuevos artículos en ambas categorías. De todos modos, ya en las próximas semanas volverán las votaciones para "Artículo destacado", por lo que es posible que los "Artículos buenos" regresen también. * No entiendo a que te refieres con "desparecen". Si ya no son mostrados en el artículo, debes volver a ponerlos como si se tratara de una imagen (buscando el vídeo en la correspondiente página Archivo:, si no lo encuentras puedes buscar en tu lista de contribuciones). Saludos.-- 18:43 5 oct 2010 (UTC) subi imagenes tu sos la mayor contribuidora de esta pagina asi que porfavor sube bastante imagenes para que sea mas facil hacer articula hola que tal lizer! como va todo? ya lograste terminar other m en modo dificil? bueno te mandaba este mensaje para invitarte a leer el nuevo capitulo de mi fic lo puede ver en mi blog si quieres :D --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:16 6 oct 2010 (UTC) sobre la posdata :O wow asombroso, 1000 imagenes de verdad es harto, bueno yo tratare de aportar algo en la saga de fusion xD pero igual llegar a las 1000 imagenes.... O_O lo voy a lograr en un par de mese DX igual felicitaciones! --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 02:04 6 oct 2010 (UTC) sugerencia para un blog hola lizer, te escribo nuevamente para preguntarte algo, ¿tu me podrias ayudar a buscar la musica de Other M para subirlo a alguna pagina como megaupload en archivo win rar para que los usuarios lo descargen?(en un blog) no se me parece una buena idea y me gustaria tu colaboracion --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 00:32 7 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Hola, . ¡Felicidades! Ya has conseguido todos los logros del concurso Metroid: Other M. Gracias por todas tus contribuciones. Hasta ahora, tú y Stricknit sois los únicos usuarios que tenéis todos los logros del concurso, que por cierto acaba en cuatro días. ¡Enhorabuena! -- 01:01 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Nuevo diseño Hola, . ¿Has probado ya el nuevo diseño de Metroidover? Cuando lo hagas, me gustaría que comentes que te parece en mi página de discusión. ¡Tu opinión es importante! Saludos.-- 01:45 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Artículo destacado Hola, . La comunidad no ha votado aun seguramente porque no se ha publicitado el concurso lo suficiente. Hemos estado ocupados con todo el tema del nuevo diseño (¿ya lo has probado?), y aun lo estamos dado que hay mucho que adaptar. Ya dentro de los próximos días empezaremos en serio con ese tema, no te preocupes. Además, este concurso será mensual, así que pronto todo estará muy bien organizado. Gracias y saludos.-- 18:36 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Duda oye lizer como puedes agregar esa opcion que tienes tu en "mis imagenes" tambien lo e visto en varias paginas como la de "imago" e incluso en otras wikis pero nunca la supe usar dime como la agregaste tu? es que tambien la quiero poner en mi pagina :D. Salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 23:39 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Gusto en conocerte. Mucho gusto Cazador Lizerlig como esta? soy adrian, o Cazador Asater, solo queria saludar y sociabilizar con mis Compañeros en metroid, ya mis dudas, o las mas importantes creo, fueron aclaradas por los Cazadores Metrox y Striknig, seguro se conocen muy bien! bueno espero su respuesta y buenas noches. "El Cazador" 00:12 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Lizerlig, te escribo para que me ayudes en algo, mira resulta que vi que estabas creando los actores de voz de Metroid: Other M, y bueno como vi que ya no seguias creando los segui creando yo, pero desgraciadamente yo no tengo mucha info de los personajes ¿puedes añadir la informacion tu? te pregunto ya que la informacion que añadista de las actrices que dieron la voz de Samus es bastante buena, y seria de mucha utilidad para los articulos ademas tu eres el "master de las imagenes" (no es broma , la verdad es increible tu colaboracion en cuanto imagenes se refiere) si me respondes lo agradeceria bastante --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 19:51 22 oct 2010 (UTC) si lo se DX la verdad estos son mis "mas feos" (nada es malo xD) aportes de la wiki DX, espero que se mejoren los articulos, aunque mi intenicon no era confundir, pero lo que mas me indaga es que en toda la web no haya fotos de los actores (cosa bastante rara ni siquiera en la pagina de other m) pero a decir verdad yo tambien creo que hay que dejar descansar un poco a Other M, pero igual espero que se mejoren los articulos. salu2 --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 20:54 22 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: sobre lo que me dijiste de los actores..... ¿te imaginas a dan castanelleta doblando algun juego de Metroid? Artículo destacado: Metroid: Other M ¡Felicidades ! El artículo con el que aportaste y el cuál nominaste, Metroid: Other M ha sido escogido nuevo artículo destacado. Estará un mes completo en la portada. Ya recibiste una distinción especial para tu página de usuario debido a esto y además ya perteneces a la selecta categoría de Usuarios destacados. Tu artículo ganó con un 100% de votos a favor, 0% votos en contra, 0% votos neutros. Dos únicos votos. -- 03:02 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Cavernas de Magmoor Hola, . Gracias por avisarme. Ya he fusionado ambos artículos; el que estaba más completo es el que se ha quedado. Gracias y saludos.-- 20:07 28 oct 2010 (UTC) batalla wi-fi? hola lizerlig!!, oye te animarías a hechar una batalla wifi en metroid hunters??? --"My only wish is serve for you and only for you Lady Fatima" 21:01 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Oh... Bueno, ¡no hay problema!, sobre las imagenes... mmm..... la tuya se llevo mi voto esta bastante chida!! --Esperando tu respuesta... 21:50 1 nov 2010 (UTC) *PD: checa en mi pagina de usuario la parte de "Compañeros" y dime que opinas Xp Lizerlig Lizerlig ya se k eres muy bueno y me prguntria si me podrias dar un consejo Lizerlig me podrias ayudar con un problema de metroid prime huters sobre gorea 1 por favor? Esperando tu respuesta B.S.L (--Tengo amigos k no contestan ... arceus te capturare! 18:56 3 nov 2010 (UTC)) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes.